daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiss the Girl (Timothy version)
Later that evening, Fievel and Olivia (dressed in a blue dress coat with five dark blue buttons going down the front, a matching tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf decorated with a red plaid pattern over her other clothes) rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Fievel still didn’t kiss Olivia out of love. So now, Olivia close to one day remaining. Nearby, Pudge and Tiger watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Pudge whispered. "Move your big tail. I can't see a thing." Tiger looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that mouse ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He walked up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some Pidgeys who were enjoying Fievel and Olivia being together. "Stand back." said the cat. After clearing his throat, Tiger started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Fievel and Olivia continued their ride in the boat. Fievel heard Tiger's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Olivia saw Tiger singing above them and felt embarrassed. Tiger winked at the Scottish-British girl mouse, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the cat's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Timothy was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Tiger's singing either. Timothy was covering his ears and glaring at Tiger. "Jeez, man," said the circus mouse, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Tiger and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Timothy got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with several Psyducks and Squirtles. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, the Squirtles flipped on their backs, allowing the Psyducks to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the circus mouse said, as he directed towards some Cricketots. "Winds. . . ." Timothy said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Timothy finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Timothy started singing. Timothy Q. Mouse: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Fievel perked up a bit at the mention of Timothy's words. Olivia looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Timothy and became worried. Timothy: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Timothy whispered the last line into the Russian-Jewish boy mouse's ear before he flew away. Fievel quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Olivia just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Timothy resumed his singing with the Psyducks and Squirtles now joining him. Timothy: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Fievel looked at the Scottish-British girl mouse, who was playing with with her scarf. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Timothy: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Timothy's choir continued to grow with the addition of Bambi, Thumper, and Flower. Timothy: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Olivia leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Fievel would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Fievel pulled back. Timothy, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Timothy: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some Froakies, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Timothy and Froakies: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Olivia placed her hand on her face in boredom. Froakies: Sha la la la la la Timothy came in, surrounded by two Pelippers and a Wartortle, and sang for the Froakies. Timothy: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Fievel spoke to Olivia. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Jenny?" Olivia pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Fievel laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Amy?" Olivia shook her head no. "Nancy?" "Olivia. Her name is Olivia." Timothy whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Olivia?" the Russian-Jewish boy mouse responded to the voice, but the Scottish-British girl mouse across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Olivia?" Fievel asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Olivia grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the Russian-Jewish boy mouse smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Fievel. "Olivia." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Fievel resumed in staring at her. By now, Fievel stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as the Pichu Brothers pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Timothy: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Timothy appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of small Goldeens jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Timothy: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of Krookodiles, including a Froakie, a Goldeen, a Tentacruel, and a Squirtle, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Timothy. Timothy, Pokémon, and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Volbeats and Illumises were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Fievel and Olivia's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Fievel could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Timothy, Pokémon, and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) The Pelippers and Magikarps were singing the song. As Bambi, Thumper, and Flower were dancing and singing, Tiger walked right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Bambi, Thumper, and Flower: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of Piplups, and Pudge tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Fievel and Olivia stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Timothy, Pokémon, and Forest Animals: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Fievel and Olivia started slowly moving towards each other. Some Froakies whispered. Timothy, Pokémon, and Forest Animals: Kiss the girl Some Pidgeys chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Timothy, Pokémon, and Forest Animals: You wanna kiss the girl Some Froakies on a Squirtle, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower puckered their lips. Timothy, Pokémon, and Forest Animals: You've gotta kiss the girl Thumper's sisters waited anxiously for the two to kiss and started chanting, "Kiss her!" several times as Timothy grabbed Tiger's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Timothy: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Timothy slapped himself in the face with his palm and groaned in frustration, and Tiger's mouth fell open as the Pidgeys squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The Froakies and Piplups retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Fievel called, lifting Olivia up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Romance Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Song Fic Category:Songs